Sherlock's Heart
by Hikari no Dana
Summary: Sherlock a un coeur, peu importe ce qu'en disent les gens ou lui-même. Mais ça, ce n'est rien : il l'apprendra à ses dépends. Un John blessé, un Sherlock désemparé, une relation compromise par la grande Faucheuse : qui gagnera la grande bataille ? Mais surtout, qui perdra ? # Death Fic #


Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Ceci est un petit o.s. en attendant la suite de A Life in Paint (mes chapitres sont restés dans mon ordi, chez mon père, donc, faut attendre lundi prochain minimum x) ). Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Note:** Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en médecine, alors, ne vous attardez pas à cette partie de l'histoire siouplait TuT

* * *

**Sherlock's heart**

La bouilloire siffla soudainement sa mise à terme, un jet de vapeur s'élevant discrètement de l'ouverture. Elle avait mené son passager à son ultime voyage, dans la plus chaleureuse des conditions, dans une tasse de porcelaine. Lorsque le liquide alla frapper le fond, la chaleur s'évapora lentement et graduellement, sans pour autant que la différence de température soit trop évidente.

John prit la tasse encore fumante .entre ses mains, savourant la moiteur contre sa peau. Ces temps-ci, le temps était frisquet. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient en Octobre, ni parce que le chauffage était encore brisé, bien que cela jouait grandement dans la donne, mais plus particulièrement parce qu'il était seul et que la solitude était froide.

Il n'y avait pas que l'absence de compagnie qui lui pesait sur les épaules, mais la récente confrontation entre lui et son colocataire le troublait aussi. Tout cela mis ensemble faisait que même le thé bouillant ne réussissait pas à détruire ce sentiment de profond malaise qui lui emprisonnait le cœur. Et ça faisait mal.

Avant qu'ils se disputent, tout allait bien. Enfin, bien, c'était relatif; depuis quelque temps leur relation c'était progressivement détériorée. Les anicroches s'étaient multipliées; ils se froissaient pour un oui ou pour un non. De plus, depuis environ une semaine, il avait des douleurs au thorax qui l'essoufflait et l'étourdissait. Son diagnostique avait été le suivant: angine de poitrine. Bref, traitable. Dès qu'il avait commencé à prendre la médicamentation adéquate il s'était senti mieux. C'était donc le bon traitement.

John s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il était seul ce soir; son ami était partit clore la fin d'une enquête. Sans lui. C'était d'ailleurs là le point de leur querelle; le blond n'avait pas voulu le suivre. Il ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il avait ressentit une déchirante compression au niveau de la poitrine, sachant pertinemment que son ami s'en fichait bien. C'était lui le médecin, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son corps. Car Sherlock ne le ferait pas, c'était certain.

John se massait les tempes lorsqu'il ressentit soudainement un frisson remonté le long de sa colonne vertébral. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra et la douleur fut fulgurante. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut la respiration coupée. Il suffoquait. Le médecin serra son pull au niveau du cœur, les yeux exorbités. Ce n'était pas une putain d'angine de poitrine. Oh diable non.

Il tenta de se relevé, mais il tituba sur quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant protection dans ce geste. Il se sentit perdre pied et avoir certains sursauts de conscience. Dans un moment de lucidité, il pensa qu'il devait à tout prix se rendre jusqu'au téléphone. Malheureusement, celui-ci était bien loin, sur le tabouret de la cuisine. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'aide de son colocataire absent.

Il ferma les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Au bord de l'inconscience, il sentit deux bras puissants le retourner et le soulever de sol. Ce qui suivit, il en n'eut aucune idée. Il crut cependant entendre une voix familière lui intimer de ne pas s'endormir. Familière, certes, mais pas celle de Sherlock.

[…]

''- **Pour la dernière fois Lestrade, ce n'est pas le mari qui l'a tué, mais son ****_amant_****. Bon sang, la bague Lestrade, la bague! N'était-elle pas assez suggestive? Et le moment du décès? Comment pouvez-vous être employé en tant qu'inspecteur et être aussi médiocre?** ''

Alors que le détective fulminait sur l'incompétence des policiers de la capitale britannique, le DI ignorait royalement le plus jeune en révisant le dossier de l'affaire. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne la page suivante, le téléphone mobile sonna. Il referma le document d'une main et, de l'autre, prit le combiné.

''- **Inspecteur Lestrade, j'écoute.**

**- C'est Mycroft**.''

L'inspecteur resta interdit un moment. Que le Gouvernement Britannique pouvait bien lui vouloir cette fois? Si c'était encore au sujet de l'un des bêtises du détective, il raccrochait immédiatement.

''- **C'est au sujet de John.**''

Le DI ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il avait deviné sa pensée. Pas seulement parce qu'il y était habitué, mais aussi parce que le fait que se soit le médecin concerné l'avait refroidit. Cela dû paraître sur son visage car même le détective arrêta tous mouvements et se tint silencieux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, puis reprit parole, ne lançant qu'un vague regard au brun.

''- **Est-ce qu'il va bien?**''

''- **Il a eu un arrêt cardiaque. Il est en ce moment à l'hôpital. Veuillez en informer mon très cher frère**.''

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Sans un mot de plus. Tout avait été dit. Il se retourna vers Sherlock, le visage grave. Malgré tout, son expression reprit rapidement une impassibilité professionnelle, sans pour autant effacer le sérieux de la situation.

Il cherchait encore ses mots quand le détective lui coupa net l'herbe sous pieds, les sourcils froncés.

''- **John.**''

Il y avait dans ce simple mot tant de non-dit que l'inspecteur en resta stupéfait. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient plus que de simple colocataire, mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas amants. Pourtant, il semblerait que la force de leur amitié lui ait échappé. Tout comme d'innombrables indices lui échappaient si souvent lors d'enquête.

Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut de voir que les deux hommes étaient suffisamment proches pour que l'un sache qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'autre. Car il en était sûr : même les extraordinaires dons du détective ne pouvaient lui apprendre que son ami venait d'entrer à l'hôpital.

Il fallait jouer toute en finesse…

''- **Lestrade, les faits. Pas de gants blancs.**''

L'inspecteur soupira de consternation. Même dans des situations comme ça, le détective restait profondément le même.

''- **C'était Mycroft. Il a dit que John était rentré à l'hôpital. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, Sherlock.**''

C'était la première fois que l'homme de Scotland Yard voyait le visage du brun se statufier de la sorte et il espéra égoïstement que c'était la dernière fois. Lorsqu'un homme impassible et fort comme lui venait à se paralyser de cette manière, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

''- **Je suis désolé.**''

Puis il ajouta devant son manque de réaction :

''- **Vous devriez aller le voir. Les dossiers resteront ici et vous attendront. Partez.**''

Le grand détective hocha la tête, semblant être encore sous le choc. Il tourna les talons. La porte claqua, ramenant à la fois Gabriel et Sherlock à la réalité. La dure réalité.

[…]

''- **Vous devez attendre, il est en salle d'opération, les médecins s'occupent de lui. ''**

Reniflement dédaigneux. Voix à l'intonation basse due à l'énervement et la colère.

''- **Le seul médecin compétent ici est en ce moment allongé sur la table derrière cette porte. Je veux y être aussi, je veux être certain que ces incapables fassent convenablement leur boulot!**

**- Monsieur,** fit le médecin, ennuyé et las, **vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette salle.** ''

Avant que le plus grand des deux hommes ne réplique avec hargne, une voix posée et d'un calme exaspérant s'éleva derrière le détective.

''- **Sherlock, laisse les médecins s'occuper du Dr. Watson et assis-toi. ''**

Le cadet des Holmes ignora magnifiquement son ainé, mais lança un dernier regard hautain au pauvre médecin avant d'aller se poster près d'une chaise, sans pourtant y toucher. Il fixa un point devant lui, puis se tint aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Après une brève discussion avec l'employé de l'hôpital, le plus vieux alla se placer près de son frère, aussi muet que ce-dernier. Pas un regard, pas un mot ne furent échangés.

Alors que les pensés du plus jeune devraient normalement se mobiliser, celles-ci grouillaient plutôt dans tous les sens. Sautant d'un sujet à un autre, analysant, rangeant les informations. Bref, tout pour éviter de penser à l'homme étalé sur un lit trop blanc, trop raide, trop froid. Il évitait soigneusement de penser à la raison qui l'avait amené ici, dans ses lieux maudits puant le détergeant. S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'il détestait réellement, c'était sans nul doute l'hôpital.

Or, il n'empêche qu'il était venu. En fait, ne pas y aller n'avait pas fait partit de ses options. Son ami avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas été présent avant, alors il se rattrapait ici.

Après tout, il était un détective, le meilleur qui plus est, et il n'avait même pas été foutu de voir l'état d'urgence du médecin. Au contraire de l'aider, il avait même contribué à la détériorer. Leur dispute n'avait pas été bénéfique à sa santé non plus.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le blond ne s'était peut-être jamais plaint, mais la douleur qu'il avait encaissée était clairement visible. Le détective l'avait remarqué, évidemment, mais… il n'avait jamais réagit. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, la première fois, le médecin lui avait donné une hypothèse de diagnostique qu'il avait acceptée comme étant le bon puisqu'il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en maladie. Et puis, avec toutes ses enquêtes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se soucier de l'état de son ami.

Oh…pendant l'enquête de _La Fenêtre Percée_, le moment où John était tombé malade, Sherlock n'avait jamais fait attention à le ménager, le contraignant même à avancer lorsqu'il ne le pouvait plus. Il avait ignoré ses malaises, ses faiblesses et son manque d'énergie comme il ignorait son frère; avec dédain. Il l'avait traîné comme s'il n'avait été qu'un objet.

Quel était donc ce sentiment qui lui opprimait la gorge? Il avait mal à la seule pensée de son ami couché dans des draps blancs et de ses propres gestes en son encontre avant… avant _ça_. Était-il tombé malade à son tour? Il se sentait affreusement mal, comme si on lui avait roulé sur la poitrine. Comme si… on lui avait arraché à froid son cœur. Son John.

Était-ce cela, la culpabilité…? Non. Non, il n'était tout de même pas coupable de la mésaventure de son ami! Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il tombe malade… et il n'aurait jamais demandé à ce qu'il le soit. Jamais. Même pas pour un instant, même pas pour être en paix lorsqu'il réfléchissait. En fait, pour cette dernière partie, il ne l'avouerait peut-être pas, mais il appréciait l'avoir près de lui. Il appréciait particulièrement ce qui démontrait que John était là, qu'il était à l'appartement. Qu'il était avec lui.

Tous ses petits détailles auxquels les gens normaux s'habituaient et se lassaient, lui, les trouvaient toujours aussi intéressants que la première fois. Que se soit le sifflement d'une bouilloire, le cliquetis lent et régulier de ses doigts martelant les touches de son clavier ou bien le froissement des pages d'un exemplaire du _Times_ ou du _Daily Telegraph_, il aimait les entendre. C'était apaisant : le monde pouvait continuer à tourner. Il n'y avait pas de problème.

Ce qui suivit le temps d'attente resta flou dans son esprit. Il se souvenait d'un médecin sortant de _la_ salle, mais ce n'était pas _son_ médecin. Il se souvenait aussi de son frère négociant en son nom le droit de rester près de son ami, jouant un peu de son haut statut. On lui demanda par la suite d'attendre qu'on le transfère de chambre avant d'aller le voir. Il n'eut aucune réaction et patienta. Il était prêt à obéir à n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, simplement pour passer un peu de temps avec son ami. Uniquement pour prendre son poignet et s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours dans son corps de soldat.

Dès qu'une infirmière pointa le bout de son nez, tous ses muscles se crispèrent d'anticipation. La petite femme l'amena au chevet de son colocataire, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Le détective entrevit immédiatement la chaise près du lit, mais préféra s'asseoir littéralement sur le bord du lit. Il se permit alors de le contempler.

Petit homme dans un lit trop grand, il faisait peine à voir. Il n'avait plus rien du médecin militaire qu'il connaissait si bien avec son teint livide et ses traits creusés. Sans le léger mouvement des draps à la hauteur de son torse et les courbes régulières de l'électrocardiogramme, il l'aurait cru mort.

Ça ne pouvait être son John couché dans cet amont de blanc. Ça ne pouvait être lui qui était relié par des fils à des machines et qui semblait si faible, si vulnérable. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui.

La vision de son docteur aussi fragile monopolisa toute son attention, de sorte qu'il oublia bien vite la petite infirmière qui semblait se battre contre elle-même pour prendre la parole. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans la pièce.

''- **Les chirurgiens ont réussis à déboucher l'artère qui était obstrué, mais une partie importante du muscle cardiaque est mort. **''

Sherlock releva enfin la tête vers elle, impassible. Il avait d'or et déjà bien comprit la situation de son ami. Il l'avait lit sur les visages des médecins, des urgentistes, des infirmières, sur celui de la minuscule femme dans la pièce… mais il se refusait à la prononcer à voix haute. Comme si le dire rendrait tout ça plus réel encore qu'il ne l'était.

Malgré tout, la phrase tournait dans sa tête comme un moustique attiré par le sang. Plus il la chassait, plus les coups étaient forts lorsqu'elle revenait, aidée de ses infaillibles déductions. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il aurait préféré que ses déductions soient erronées. Lui, le grand géni, aurait voulu s'être trompé en analysant les regards fermés et cette écœurante compassion.

''- **Le Dr. Watson n'est pas encore mort,** fit-elle remarquer avec douceur. **S'il passe la nuit, c'est chance de survie iront en montant**.''

Le brun la dévisagea froidement.

''- **De combien sont ses chances de ne pas mourir cette nuit?**''

La petite femme détourna le regard, maudissant le ciel d'avoir accepté de devenir infirmière dans les urgences.

''- **Il y a environ 10% des chances qu'il vive.**''

[…]

L'infirmière était parti depuis déjà une demi-heure -32 minutes, 48 secondes et 56 millièmes- lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il reconnu immédiatement la démarche du Gouvernement Britannique, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'inconscient, il attendait impatiemment un signe quelconque d'un réveil prochain. Il avait déjà fixé son ami ainsi pendant son sommeil: il se savait donc capable de reconnaître chacune des phases d'éveil de son ami.

Son frère prit la chaise qu'il avait ignorée plutôt et s'y assit, son parapluie entre ses mains croisées. Aucun des deux hommes ne prit paroles. L'un ignorait la présence de l'autre en se concentrant sur l'homme endormi, l'autre réfléchissait en fixant le même homme.

Finalement, le plus vieux rompit le silence tendu.

''- **Je l'ai vue par mes caméras**. Devant l'absence de son, il continua. **Le Dr. Watson semblait… souffrir. Ses muscles étaient tendus, crispés.**''

L'aîné des Holmes lança un bref regard à son petit frère, testant son attention. Bien qu'il ne le démontre pas, il l'écoutait attentivement.

''- **C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher.**''

Cette fois, il perçu la légère et très subtile crispation de sa main sur le drap que fit le détective. Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers Mycroft, l'observant sans détour dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Bien que l'échange fût bref, l'information passa entre eux. À sa manière bien particulière, le cadet l'avait remercié.

Le silence revint doucement reprendre ses droits, sans pour autant créer une atmosphère lourde. En ce moment, pour être plus précis, le silence était d'or et la parole, d'argent.

Au bout d'une heure, le plus vieux quitta la pièce alors qu'une infirmière venait prendre les constantes du médecin militaire. Avant même qu'elle n'ait posé les pieds dans la salle, le détective s'était levé et approché de la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ne quitta son perchoir que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les talons hauts 2 cm claquer contre le parquet.

Il retourna au chevet de son ami, le visage fermé. Il s'assit finalement sur la chaise, scrutant les chiffres comptant son pouls.

''- **Tu es un idiot, John.**''

Il ferma les yeux et fourra ses mains dans son long veston.

''-** Réveilles-toi… rapidement.**''

Il se rappela les paroles de son ami sur sa façon d'ordonner au lieu de demander et de la manière que celui-ci avait de riposter: il n'accomplissait tout simplement pas la tâche. Alors il ajouta:

'' - **S'il te plait.** ''

[…]

Bien qu'un lit fût emménagé pour sa personne, Sherlock n'envisagea pas une seconde à quitter son ami. Son téléphone dans la main, il commençait même à s'ennuyer. Un infirmier était venu le voir plutôt pour lui intimer de fermer son cellulaire. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas tout de suite écouté : non, seulement lorsqu'il aborda les interférences avec les machines que cela pourrait entraîner. Il avait lancé un regard à John, puis l'avait docilement fermé.

Pendant quelques secondes, il envisagea de faire tourner en bourrique l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard via le téléphone fixe. Or, il savait que, s'il embêtait Lestrade pour un rien, il serait privé d'enquête pendant un certain temps. Donc, cette idée avait été bannie de sa liste de chose à faire pour se distraire.

Puis, il avait vu son colocataire légèrement froncer des sourcils. Il sourit doucement, mais reprit son impassibilité en se levant pour s'approcher de son ami. Il commença à l'appeler.

''- **John.**''

Rien ne se passa. Le détective appuya sur sa joue avec son majeur.

'' - **John. **''

Cette fois, le concerné lâcha un faible grognement tout en tentant de se dégager du doigt envahissant. Le brun sourit, amusé. Il recommença ses gestes et continua à appeler son ami, ne prêtant pas attention à l'inconfort du blond.

Un grognement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, puis ses paupières papillonnèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lèvent complètement, laissant entrevoir deux orbes bleutés. Le détective se recula et l'observa en silence.

'' -**…'erlock?** ''

Le brun vint presser son épaule en réponse. Un air qui s'apparentait, chez le détective, à de l'inquiétude vint se peindre sur ses traits.

'' - **Tu as mal à quelque part? Veux-tu que j'appel un médecin?** ''

Le blondinet eut un sourire fatigué.

'' - **Sherlock…** Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Ça va..**.** ''

L'ancien soldat semblait profondément exténué. Les cernes violacées sous ses yeux étaient pires que la première fois où ils avaient enquêtés des nuits durant, sans repos. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il semblait sur le point de se rendormir. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser aller.

'' - **Sherlock… **

**- John, je suis désolé.** ''

Le médecin resta stupéfait quelques instants. Jamais le détective ne s'excusait, peu importe l'ampleur de la situation. Il tenta un sourire rassurant, mais il savait pertinemment bien que ça devait être un échec.

'' - **Ce n'est... pas ta faute, crétin. Je suis le seul responsable de ma santé, pas toi.**

- **Faux, John**. Sherlock recula et fit les cents pas au pied du lit. **Je t'ai entraîné dans des enquêtes alors que ta santé ne le permettait pas, je t'ai poussé à passer outre tes limites, je me suis défouler sur toi lorsque tu ne réussissais pas à suivre mon rythme, je t'ai insulté lorsque tu as voulu prendre du repos, je...** ''

Sherlock fut coupé dans son hélant par le rire très faible de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils, demandant des explications.

'' - **Dis-moi, Sherlock, en quoi cela change-t-il de notre quotidien?** Il le regarda dans les yeux. **T-tu as toujours été comme ça, même avant que j'aie…****_ ça_**. Il grimaça à ses derniers mots. ''

Le chimiste en herbe vit un avertissement de danger dans ces paroles et il se rapprocha pour se pencher au-dessus du médecin.

'' **- Je ferai des efforts. Je…**

**- Non, Sherlock, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, c'est… correct. Ça me va comme ça.** ''

Il eut un silence gêné entre les deux hommes, coupé par une toux caverneuse du plus vieux. Aucun des deux ne voulait aborder le sujet. Celui qui ferait, très probablement, trembler les remparts du détective.

La fatigue commençait à peser lourd sur le corps de l'ancien soldat, tout deux s'en rendait compte.

'' - **Sherlock, je… Merci. Merci d'avoir été là.** ''

Les traits du brun se tendirent.

'' - **John, non. Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de… partir. Tu ****_dois_**** rester avec moi. Tu n'as pas le choix.** ''

Puis, il ajouta, hésitant :

'' - **Tu te souviens du Grand Jeu? Moriarty avait dit qu'il brûlerait mon cœur et qu'il arrêterait le tien. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, John. J'en n'ai qu'un, tout comme je n'ai qu'un cœur.** ''

Il vint prendre son bras, appliquant une légère pression.

'' **- Si… si tu meurs, il aura gagné.**

**- Non. **John ferma un très bref instant les yeux, remettant ses idées en place.** Non, je serai toujours là. Même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés dans le monde matériel, je serai toujours là. **Il délogea la main sur ses bras et la mit à l'emplacement du cœur du brun, souriant doucement.''

Sherlock secoua la tête avec détermination.

'' **- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. **''

La plus petit rigola un peu.

'' - **..On sera bientôt à cour de lait, Sherlock… **''

Sur ses dernières paroles, John ferma les yeux. La seconde suivante, le moniteur se mettait à crier désespérément, appelant à l'aide dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Sherlock appela son ami, ses yeux ne sachant plus où se placés. Dans une panique générale, il fut écarté du blond avec froideur. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps de John se soulevant sous les électrochocs du défibrillateur.

[…]

L'infirmière de la première fois vint le voir, le visage grave. Cette fois, elle n'attendit pas avant de prendre parole.

'' - **Il y a eu des complications lorsque nous avons tenté de réanimer le Dr. Watson. Son état est stable pour le moment, mais il aura besoin d'un nouveau cœur le plus rapidement possible. Il a déjà été mit sur la liste d'attente de donneur d'organes, prioritairement.** ''

Devant le bloc de glace qu'était Sherlock, la jeune femme ne sut quoi faire. Elle avait déjà vue des personnes s'effondrées en larmes, crier, rester sous le choc, nier tout en bloc, mais jamais resté aussi stoïque. Pendant deux secondes, elle se demanda si le brun avait vraiment un cœur ou, comme tout le monde se le disait dans les couloirs, il n'était qu'une machine fait d'os et de chair.

'' -** Faites les tests de compatibilité. **''

Les mains collées ensemble, comme s'il priait, Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers la petite infirmière. Sa décision était prise.

'' **- Q-quoi? Mais attendez, ça ne fonctionne pas comme… **''

Il la coupa froidement, détachant chaque syllabe.

'' **- Faites. Les. Tests.** ''

Le regard noir qui lui fut destiné la poussa à ne pas jouer avec le feu plus longtemps. Dans un claquement de talon, elle se détourna et partit en sens inverse.

[…]

Lorsque le médecin s'éveilla quelques jours plus tard, il fut diablement surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur à la poitrine. En fait, le seul fait qu'il soit en vie l'étonna. Il chercha du regard son ami, trop heureux de ne pas y être resté. En ne le voyant pas à son chevet, il soupira. Sa BA devait s'être terminé et il était retourné à l'appartement. Quoi de plus normal? Il devait bien s'ennuyer ici, sans enquête, sans expériences…

John se leva, testant son état. Il faillit défaillir et tomber sur le sol, mais se retint au lit. C'est alors qu'il vit sa canne, à porté de main. Sa bonne vieille canne. Ça, ça venait du détective, aucun doute là-dessus. Il sourit en la prenant dans sa paume. Il la fit tournoyer, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il faudrait pas mal de patience au brun pour le supporter encore quelque temps avec son bout de bois.

Sans demander l'avis d'un quelconque employé, il se défit de la chemise d'hôpital et se rhabilla avec ses bons vieux vêtements. Sans un regard vers l'arrière, il sortit de la chambre, en direction le 221B Baker Street.

Le chemin du retour se passa très rapidement : il prit les ascenseurs pour descendre, puis héla un taxi. Le trajet fut court : Bart n'était pas si loin que ça de leur appartement, finalement. Il paya le chauffeur, puis se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il fut intercepté par un Mrs. Hudson en larme. Souriant toujours, il la prit dans ses bras.

'' - **Oh, John… S-Sherlock, il…** ''

Intrigué, le docteur prit le papier que sa logeuse lui tendait. Son nom était inscrit sur le papier plié. L'écriture était fine, mince et élégante. C'était celle de son ami sans aucun doute. Il l'ouvrit, surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que très peu de phrase. Il le lit.

Le papier tomba sur le sol. Les pleurs de la logeuse redoublèrent en force. L'ancien soldat resta sous le choc, paralysé, les yeux écarquillés.

Il porta une main à son cœur. À ce cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_You're my heart, John. Now, lives for us. _

_Sherlock Holmes._


End file.
